Izaya's New Toy
by VampKnightLover
Summary: Izaya has a new toy, the new girl at his school.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Durarara! but I do own Yuri**

As I'm walking down the street, I see her. The new girl at my school, Yuri Cross.

"Yuri-chan~!"I call out. She turns around, looking confused, but when she saw me, she smiled.

"Hi…" she says as I walk up to her.

"How's school here? Are you adjusting?" I ask, not really interested in her answer.

"It's pretty good…" she says. Then she goes into a story of her life here. I zone out, not really interested. After a few minutes, I feel her staring at me, so I turn my head to look at her.

"Thanks for talking with me…" she says, walking away. Okay…? I continue down the road, hoping to find Shizu-chan, but I don't see him. I look behind me, and see Yuri-chan looking around like a lost puppy. She's still new, and doesn't know her way around yet.

I walk right up behind her, so close that if I inched forward, just a little, my body would be pressed up against her back. I put my hands on her shoulders, and she jumps a little. I smirk at her reaction.

She looks up at me. "Hello, again, Orihara."

"You look lost, Yuri-chan." I tell her.

"Yeah… Do you think you could show me how to get to my house?" she asks.

"Sure~!" I say, turning her in the opposite direction she would've been heading in. We walk side by side, and we don't talk. My new little toy is shy, and I don't really _want_ to talk to her. She can be boring. I think I can make her crack though. Maybe she'll even fall for me. I chuckle, and Yuri looks at me. I just keep walking. She's so naïve. If she does fall for me, I'll make my move, and then leave her. Let's see how she responds to that.

We walk a few more blocks, and we arrive at her house.

"Here you go, Yuri-chan~! I say. I bet she's wondering why I knew where her house was without her telling me. I look at her, but she just has her usual cheerful face.

"Thanks!" she says, walking up her driveway.

"Wait, Yuri-chan!" I say, smirking. She turns around.

"Hmm?"

"I brought you here, the least you could do I make me a meal." I tell her. She stares at me, and sighs.

"I can't cook." She says,

"Well give me some sort of payment." I say.

"Uh, like what?" she asks me.

"Give me a room to stay in all weekend." I tell her, smirking. She smirks at me a little bit.

"Okay." She tells me, opening the door. I slip up beside her and hold it open for her.

"Lady's first." I tell her, smirking. She walks in and takes off her shoes, tossing them to the side.

"I live in a single room apartment, so you're going to have to sleep on the couch." She tells me. Oh, that simply will not do.

"But I'm the guest. I should get your room." I tell her.

"No. You aren't allowed in my room." She tells me. Like a dumb rule will keep me out. She walks over to, what I'm guessing, her living room, and opens up her textbook. Studying. She's so boring! I take out my phone and go to YouTube, blasting my favorite song from my phone's speaker. She looks up at me like I'm being a nuisance. Then she starts bopping her head in time with the music, so I turn it off.

"Can you please be quiet? I have to study." She says, her tone a little angry.

"It's Friday! Don't be so boring." I tell her.

"If you're going to insult me, get out." She says, looking bored of me.

"I'm good." I say, walking down the hall. I walk into her room. It's full of boxes. She should really unpack. I lay down on her bed. It's big enough for her and I, which is great. I hear her running down the hall, so I sit up.

"I told you not to go in my room!" she yells at me. I stand up and walk over to her. I take her, and push her up against the wall.

"Fight if you want." I say, before I smash my lips on hers. She squirms, but my body's pressed up against hers, and she's not getting away from me. I have her arms pinned above her head. Soon she starts kissing back. I smirk, and nibble at her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, and I explore it with my tongue. She even plays with my tongue a little. I pull back, and see that her face is bright red. She totally wants me. I walk out of her room, and back into her living room, turning on the T.V.

Heh, that was probably her first kiss.

She walks out and has her normal face on.

"Do you want pizza for dinner?" she asks. She's acting like nothing happened.

"Whatever." I say, turning my attention back to the T.V. She walks to the kitchen to grab the phone.

The sun coming in from the window is making me kind of tired. My eyes slowly shut, and I'm out.

It smells like food... I open my eyes and see Yuri sitting in front of me, watching T.V. She must've felt me shift, because she turns around.

"Good. You're awake. I'm starving." She says, smiling. She leads me over to a table.

"Thank you for the food!" we both say.

It's midnight, and Yuri looks like she's about ready to pass out. I don't think she's used to staying up late.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I say, smirking. She looks at me, with her sleepy, half-shut eyes.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asks. I can tell she doesn't want to fall asleep before me.

"Let's watch a movie." I say, the smirk never leaving my face.

"Okay… We can watch whatever you want to." She says, curling up at the end of the couch. Hmm… let's see. A horror movie… That'll work nicely.

I put it in to the DVD player, and a scream erupts from the speakers, and Yuri jumps.

"Wh-what kind of movie is this?" she asks, now wide awake.

"It's a horror movie, Yuri-chan." I tell her. She stands up.

"I-I'm going to go to bed." She says. I stand up and put my hands on her shoulders, directing her back to the couch.

"You wouldn't leave me _alone_, would you?" I ask, sitting us both down on the couch. She whimpers.

"I don't want to watch a scary movie." Yuri whispers. I drape my arm over her shoulder, and all she does is lean into me. Not exactly what I thought she'd do…

A guy on the T.V. gets his head cut off, and Yuri screams, hiding her head in my coat. I pat her head once, and smirk, rubbing her back in small, soothing circles with my other hand. Her breathing slows, and she flops over on top of me. She lands in an… awkward position… that made me blush. I shift, and lift her up, carrying her bridal style to her room. Because she's asleep, and I won't get a reaction from her, I guess I'll just sleep on the couch. It's actually pretty comfortable…

I lay her down, and try to stand up, but she's tightly holding onto my shirt, and I fall on top of her. She moans in her sleep, and the slightly sexual position we're in makes me blush. She lets go of my shirt and hugs my head close to her chest.

"Y-Yuri…" I whisper. I stop struggling, and just lay on top of her.

"Izaya…" she whispers in her sleep. Mission accomplished. She fell for me. But… I think I've fallen for her.

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Durarara! but I do own Yuri.**

"Izaya…" Yuri says in the morning. I open my eyes and see that our position never changed, and that I'm hugging her tightly, my hands up her shirt, lifting it up a little bit. I look up at her, which is kind of odd, seeing as though she's the one that has to look up at me.

"Good morning, Yuri-chan." I say. She smiles.

"Good morning, Izaya." She says back. She takes me face in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask between my smashed lips. She lets go of me, and sighs.

"What did you do to me last night, and why are you on top of me?" she asks. I look at her with a fake hurt expression.

"I didn't do anything~!" I tell her like it's obvious that I wouldn't. She sighs, trying to sit up, but I won't let her.

"Please let go of me." She says. I hug her tighter.

"No." I say, smirking.

"C'mon… I have stuff to do today." She pouts.

"Forget that stuff. Spend the day with me." I tell her, and she squints at me.

"I have errands to run. But you can come if you want." She says.

"Okay~!" I say. This'll be boring. "Lets make it a date, Yuri-chan~!" I say, mentally smirking.

"Okay." She says, pushing me off of her. This girl… she's not as predictable as I thought she would be..

I sprawl out on her bed, shocked that she could easily push me off of her. Even though I'm not heavy, or really strong, I should at least be able to hold my own against a girl.

She walks over to her closet.

"Get out of my room so I can change." she tells me. I stare at her.

"I'm good." I say, smirking. She climbs into her closet and comes back out in a few minutes. I sigh, standing up. I'm already dressed. I couldn't change even if I wanted to. "Lets go." I say, grabbing her hand. She doesn't try to pull away. I'm strangely glad…

I lead her out the door.

"Okay, where do you have to go first?" I ask.

"First I go to work. I help Simon deliver sushi. Then I go grocery shopping with the money I make." Yuri tells me.

"That sounds boring." I tell her.

"But it's how I live." She says, sighing. "…You didn't let me finish my homework." Yuri randomly says, squinting at me.

"That's not my fault. You're the one who invited me over." I says, wondering what her response will be.

"You staying over wasn't me idea." She states, sighing. She squeezes my hand lightly. "But it's okay that you're here." I don't know what to say, so I just smile. A real smile.

"You late." Simon says, frowning.

"I'm sorry Simon." Yuri tells him, bowing. She runs into Russia Sushi and comes back a minute later, carrying five orders.

"I'll be back!" she tells Simon. She takes off running, and I chase after her.

"Were you really that late?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you made me late." She tells me, handing me three of the five orders.

"Hey! This is your job, not mine." I tell her, trying to hand them back.

"Those are what I missed because of how late I was. Go deliver them." She tells me, like she can boss me around. She looks at me with big, sad eyes, and I sigh.

"Fine." I say, looking at the address on the first one.

"Thank you!" she says, smiling up at me. I take off in the direction of the first house. Walking down the streets, I wonder how she can even do this job. She can't even find her own house!

Oh well.

"I quickly find the first house, and the second house. The third was a little more difficult, because it was in a part of town I haven't been in very often. I should go there more.

I run back to where Yuri was, and she was still there.

"Did you deliver them?" she asks, standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Yeah." I answer, looking at her hands. Looks like she did too.

"Where's the money?" she asks me. I hold out the fifty dollars I collected, and she takes it from me. "Okay, I have a few more orders to do." She tells me as we head back to Russia Sushi. I grab her hand and pull her when she starts heading in the wrong direction.

"Yuri." I start, "You're horrible with directions, so how is this your job?" I ask.

"Well… When I first got here I went around looking for a job. I got lost, and found myself in front of Russia Sushi. Simon and I became friends, and he offered me a job. I know I shouldn't of accepted, but I needed a job so desperately." She says, looking apologetic. I laugh.

"Yuri, you're pathetic." I tell her, and she pouts.

"I know…" she says, looking at the ground sadly. I put my arm around her, and she looks up at me. Some people around us gasp.

"You'll get better." I tell her. Seeing her upset kind of upsets me.

"I made rest of deliveries." Simon tells Yuri as we walk up to the restaurant. She sighs.

"I'm sorry. I got lost again." She says, bowing again.

"It's okay." Simon says, handing Yuri her money. She smiles.

"Thank you very much!" she says, sighing in relief. She takes the money and we walk to the store.

"What do you want to eat?" Yuri asks me.

"What can you cook?" I ask back.

"…Ramen." She answers. I try not to laugh.

"Okay, that sounds good." I tell her, and she smiles at me.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah." I tell her as we walk into the store. She leads me over to the aisle, and picks out some instant ramen. She also grabs some Pocky for a treat. We head to checkout, and pay.

"Izaya…" she says as we start walking back to her house. Why I'm the one carrying the groceries, I have no idea. I look at her, and she looks like she regrets saying something.

"Yes?" I push.

"W-what do you think of me?" she asks, blushing and looking away. Hmm… I don't know how to respond. Well I guess…

"I…I love you, Yuri. " I say, managing a fake blush. She looks at me, and starts crying. She comes at me for a hug, and she wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest.

"Do you mean it?" she asks. Do I?

"Yes." I say opening her door. I take the groceries to the kitchen. When I come back, Yuri's sitting all alone on the couch. It's kind of sad… She's usually alone. "Yuri…" I say to get her attention. She looks over at me. I go and sit on top of her, pushing my 'front' on her. She starts blushing, which makes me smirk.

"Don'teriesr house. Why I'." she says, trying to get away. I hold her still.

"Don't you feel the same way?" I ask, nipping at her ear. Her face gets hot, I can feel it.

"Can't we just hug?" she asks.

"In bed~." I answer. She looks at me skeptically.

"Izaya quit talking like that. Stop pushing on to me." She says, trying to push me away. I lift her up, and walk to her room. Laying her down, I hold her hands above her head. She looks scared, so I soothe her by massaging my lips onto hers. She starts to relax, and I let go of her hands. She hesitantly wraps her arms around my neck, and I start stripping us. She doesn't seem to notice, so I keep kissing her, hoping she _won't_ notice until I'm done.

After I finish the preparations, I thrust myself into her. She bites my tongue, and moans loudly. She starts shaking, and crying…

"Yuri…" I whisper, pulling out. She stares at me with her tear-filled eyes. I get off of her, laying down next to her, and hug her close to me.

"I'm sorry…" I say, realizing it's the truth.

"What would make you do that? I told you I didn't want to do anything like this!" she says, trying to stop crying. I touch her face with my hand, and stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry… Lets go to bed." I say, putting on my clothes. She puts on her clothes as well. We lay down, and she faces away from me. I wrap my arm around her and hold her close to me.

"Izaya…" Yuri starts, curling up into fetal position, "I know what you do… I've known from the beginning. You like to do things just to get reactions." Her voice starts shaking, "When I first saw you at school, I started to like you. You seemed so cool. I asked around a bit to see what you're like, but I didn't hear too many good things… I decided that I didn't care, and that I wanted to get to know you anyway. Though I didn't act like it, I was thrilled to have you stay here, and when you kissed me the first time, I was filled with mixed emotions. I was happy, nervous, and really scared. But… you did all of this just for my reaction, didn't you? Everything was a lie, so you could see how I'd respond." She finishes. I…I don't know how to respond… She figured it all out.

"Yuri… I'll admit that it all started out as wanting your reaction, but tonight I realized that I love you. Everything was real. I want you to believe me Yuri. I don't want to lose you." I say, holding her closer, as a few tears escape my eyes. She turns around a kisses me lightly.

"Izaya… I love you too."

**The end! Please review~**


End file.
